Bail Organa
Senator Bail Organa was the viceroy and senator of Alderaan, and the adoptive father of Leia and the husband of Breha Organa. Background Personality Unlike many self-absorbed and corrupt delegates, Bail took his duties as the viceroy and senator of Alderaan very seriously. He spent much of his free time working on both legislative and domestic matters. Despite his undeniable diplomatic skills and usually reserved behavior, Bail could appear casual to the point that Obi-Wan Kenobi once compared him to a Corellian bartender - except for the profanities. Bail was very devoted to preserving peace throughout the galaxy and was one of the few Senators who was not corrupted by power or by Chancellor Palpatine. He was very loyal to the Galactic Republic and the Jedi Order and did everything he could to help the Jedi during Order 66 and the Jedi Purge. He believed that without the Republic, the galaxy would fall into chaos and without the Jedi Order there would be no peacekeepers to help bring an end to chaos. Bail was strong minded and refused to submit to the rule of Emperor Palpatine. He also displayed enough courage to stand up to the Emperor himself telling him that if he and his allies were to die the Emperor would only cause more people to hate him. Although an intelligent man and an innovative strategist, Bail tended to act on faith instead of playing safe. He was not afraid to take risks if the benefits justified the costs, and he would learn quickly from his mistakes. As a private man, Bail was a loving husband to his wife Breha, whom he called "my dove". During the time of the Republic, his Senatorial duties kept him away from Alderaan, and Bail could rarely spend much time with his wife in Aldera. Although he qualified himself as a "neglectful husband", he paid the Queen lightning visits whenever possible. Later in life, Bail also became a loving father to Leia, his adopted daughter. When the opportunity arose, Bail enjoyed a good drink. He was known to favor Blackmoon ale with a twist of blue sarsata peel and white wine produced by the House of Bail's own vineyard; Algarine wines were his favorite vintage. Abilities *'Expert Pilot:' Bail was extremely skilled in piloting various speeders and every type of flying crafts. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader/Negotiation:' Bail was highly intelligent. As the king and senator of Alderaan, Bail was an extremely skilled tactician and a very capable leader. He was also extremely skilled in diplomacy and negotiation. *'Multilingual:' Bail was capable of fluently speaking Galactic Basic, Shyriiwook, Mon Calamarian, and Gran. Film Appearances Saga Films ''Attack of the Clones'' Bail Organa was the Senator of Alderaan (replacing Bail Antilles in the Galactic Senate of the Galactic Republic. He was part of the Loyalist Committee, a group of trusted senators to advise Palpatine during the Separatist Crisis. He was apparently against the decision to make clone troopers to fight the Separatists as when Senator Ask Aak learned that Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi and Senator Amidala were imprisoned on Geonosis, Moe said it might be wise to get the clone army that instant. Organa told him, "Unfortunately, the debate is not over." Eventually, the vote for clone troopers was a success and the Clone Wars began. Organa watched in dismay as clone troopers go to their stations and are deployed from Coruscant to begin attacking the worlds controlled by the Separatists. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Organa plays a more important role in this film. First, he talks to Anakin after Palpatine's rescue regarding Anakin's success in killing Count Dooku, but was still concerned about General Grievous and the Separatist leaders still being out there and on the loose. Later, he was seen going to the Jedi Temple after learning it was under attack and in flames, but was forbidden from entering by clone troopers led by Clone Commander Appo, who even force Bail to leave at gunpoint if he refused to do as they said. Then, Jedi Padawan Zett Jukassa leaped out and started slaughtering the clone troopers, but was killed to Organa's shock. He left after that before the clone troopers could fire on him, though they were told to stand down and let Bail go. He rescued Yoda and Obi-Wan after their brushes with Order 66. Later, he watched Emperor Palpatine declare that the Galactic Republic will be reorganized as the Galactic Empire alongside Amidala. He helped Yoda escape after his battle with the Emperor. Later, Amidala gave birth to twins almost immediately before she died. Organa decided to take the girl because he and his wife had always talked about adopting a girl. He then then orders Tantive III Captain Antilles to have C-3PO's memory wiped. Later, he did adopt the girl and brought to Breha, who cradled her in her arms. In deleted scenes, he was shown to be a part of the Delegation of 2000, 2000 senators who want Palpatine to give up his emergency powers. ''A New Hope'' When the Empire attacked the Tantive IV, Leia recorded a message saying that she understood Obi-Wan Kenobi fought with him during the Clone Wars. Both Bail and Breha were later killed when the Empire blew up Alderaan with the DS-1 Orbital Battle Station superlaser after Leia tried to save them by giving up the whereabouts of the Rebel Alliance's hidden base to Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, who still went ahead with destroying Alderaan even after Leia confessed. Bail and Breha's deaths, along with most of Alderaan's population, only provided a means to further strengthen support for the Rebellion to avenge them, which succeeded when the Death Star was destroyed at the Battle of Yavin, followed by the Empire's complete demise with the deaths of the Emperor and Darth Vader at the Battle of Endor with the Death Star II and Imperial flagship Executor. Anthology Films ''Rogue One'' Almost two decades later, Organa was part of the rebellion. He talked with Mon Mothma that he doesn't think the Imperial Senate will act on what Galen Erso did on the Death Star. Later, he attended a meeting about the Death Star. He agreed with Jyn Erso that they should fight against it. Later, he again talked with Mon Mothma that he can't find Obi Wan Kenobi on Tatooine because he had to go to Alderaan to rise it to action and he was going to send his adopted daughter, Leia. He then talked with Raymus Antilles. Television Appearances Bail Organa appears as a supporting character in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and makes rare appearances in Star Wars Rebels. Attractions Bail is mentioned in the opening crawl of Star Tours: The Adventures Continue, where he, like the plot of A New Hope, had placed the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO in the custody of Antilles. Relationships Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious Bail initially respected Surpreme Chancellor Palpatine for his effective leadership. During the Sepratist Crisis, Bail supported the Military Creation Act. When the Clone Wars broke out, Bail supported the idea of the Senate voting the Chancellor emergency powers. When the Chancellor used his emergency powers to amass dictorial powers, he formed the Delegation of 2,000 to demand an end to this. The attempt backfired when the Chancellor declared himself Emperor and branded every member of the Delegation except Bail, Mon Mothma (since they did not sign the Petition of 2,000) and Padmé Amidala traitors and arrested them as enemies of the state. Bail tried to get to his pod and speak out, but Padmé stopped him by telling him that the new Emperor had the Senate and people on his side and thus all open opposition against him was doomed to fail and would just be used by Palpatine to gain more power for himself and urged him to vote for the Empire and pretend to support the Emperor until it was time for an open rebellion telling him that time would come if he was patient. Bail did as she instructed and dedicated himself to restoring both the Republic and democracy the Emperor destroyed. Afterwards, he learned from Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda that the Emperor was also Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith who was responsible for the Clone Wars. After their attempts to destroy the Sith failed, Bail helped them escape into exile. Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Bail respected Anakin for being the Hero With No Fear. When he became Darth Vader, Bail was one of the few who knew Anakin and Vader were one-and-the same. Padmé Amidala Bail and Padmé greatly respected each other due to both being idealists. During the Sepratist Crisis, Bail supported the passage of the Military Creation Act and Padmé opposed it. When Chancellor Palpatine passed the Sector Governece Decree, Bail reruited Padmé to join the Delegation of 2,000 to demand an end to the Clone Wars and his amendments. When the Chancellor declared himself Emperor, Padmé urged him to pretend to support the new Emperor and wait until the time was right for an open rebellion. Ahsoka Tano Bail and Ahsoka became allies after the birth of the Galactic Empire and together they created the Rebel Network, a group of Rebel cells, to undermine the Empire and throw wrenches in the Emperor's plans until the time was right for an open rebellion. Leia Organa After the death of Padmé, Bail took Leia in and raised her as his own. He taught her to devote her life to overthrowing the Emperor and restoring the Galactic Republic but to keep this to herself to avoid getting Aldaraan in trouble. Mon Mothma Bail and Mon both respected each other due to both being Loyalists. After the Birth of the Galactic Empre, Bail urged Mon to Vote for the Empire and both dedicated themselves to restoring the Republic and democracy Palpatine had destroyed. Mon disagreed with Padmé's call for patience and urged Bail to show open opposition to the new Emperor. After the Rebel Netwok Bail created was reorganized into the Rebel Alliance, Mon became it's leader and picked up where Bail and Ahsoka left off by issuing the Declarion of Rebellion declaring the Alliance's intentions to restore the Republic. Six years later, she got her wish when the Alliance won the Battle of Endor. Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Siblings